ZIG (Zero Wing)
' ' ZIG is a protagonist star fighter in the original Japanese shoot em' up game called Zero Wing. It was operated by an unknown pilot and has several ways to attack: *Using the main cannon: single-shot (without power-ups), scatter-shot (red power-up), lasers (blue power-up), or homing missiles (green power-up). Similar to configuring the Vic Viper in Gradius or collecting pickups in R-Type. *Ramming smaller enemies with the orbital cannons that appear above and below the ZIG. These cannons fire whatever weapon is equipped on the main ship at the time, like in R-Type Leo. *Grabbing an enemy using the tractor beam and releasing it at another enemy. *Releasing the spherical front shield once it is collected. *Defeat CATS as its main goal. All Your Base are Belong to Us The ZIG units are famous for the cutscene that they appeared in, and is used often on the Internet, though has slowed down over time. The likely explanation for this terribly translated cut scene is that Zero Wing was being rushed to be released in Europe, and the task fell to an inexperienced native Japanese speaker rather than a professional translator. Due to this, the quality of the scene fell, and things that you would think could be fixed were left in a very broken up English. The famous (or infamous) dialog of the "All Your Base" scene is below, along with a more grammatically correct translation. What they did: IN A.D. 2101 WAR WAS BEGINNING. CAPTAIN: WHAT HAPPEN ? MECHANIC: SOMEBODY SET UP US THE BOMB. OPERATOR: WE GET SIGNAL. CAPTAIN: WHAT ! OPERATOR: MAIN SCREEN TURN ON. CAPTAIN: IT'S YOU !! CATS: HOW ARE YOU GENTLEMEN !! CATS: ALL YOUR BASE ARE BELONG TO US. CATS: YOU ARE ON THE WAY TO DESTRUCTION. CAPTAIN: WHAT YOU SAY !! -line removed- CATS: YOU HAVE NO CHANCE TO SURVIVE MAKE YOUR TIME. CATS: HA HA HA HA .... OPERATOR: CAPTAIN!! CAPTAIN: TAKE OFF EVERY 'ZIG'!! CAPTAIN: YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DOING. CAPTAIN: MOVE 'ZIG'. CAPTAIN: FOR GREAT JUSTICE. What they should have done: In 2101 A.D. The battle begins. Captain: What on Earth is happening? Engineer: Somebody must have planted an explosive device! Operator: Captain! Incoming transmission! Captain: What?! Operator: Projecting visual through the main monitor. Captain: It...It's you! CATS: You seem preoccupied, gentlemen. CATS: As courtesy of the federation, your base now belongs to CATS. CATS: Your ship, too, shall soon meet its end. Captain: It...It can't be...! CATS: We are so thankful for your cooperation. CATS: I do hope you cherish whatever fleeting moments you have left. CATS: Ha ha ha ha ha... Operator: Captain... Captain: I order the ZIG fighter to launch! Captain: We have no choice but to entrust to you... Captain: ...Our hopes for our future... Captain: We are counting on you, ZIG! Ending In the original Arcade version, CATS is never defeated, fleeing from his battleship in a escape pod only to be pursued by the ZIG, which starts the next loop of the game. The game explains it with a badly translated text: What they did: CONGRATULATION !! A.D.2111 ALL BASES OF CATS WERE DESTROYED. IT SEEMS TO BE PEACEFUL. BUT IT IS INCORRECT. CATS IS STILL ALIVE. ZIG-01 MUST FIGHT AGAINST CATS AGAIN. AND DOWN WITH THEM COMPLETELY! GOOD LUCK. What they should have done: Congratulations!! A.D. 2111 All of CATS's bases have been destroyed. There now seems to be peace, but that is not true. CATS is still alive. ZIG-01 must fight against CATS once again. Down with CATS completely! Good luck! Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Military Category:Fighter Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Shmup Heroes Category:Internet Heroes Category:Successful Category:Mute